Level 569
| moves = 35 | target = 70,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *This level has a lot of obstacles for you to plow your way through. The most complicated and painful obstacles for this level are the columns of two-layered icing that you need to take down. Once those icing are removed, the chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate and restrict available board space. *Chocolate will make the level much harder, despite the board only having four colours. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Icing *You need to get started on these icing as soon as possible. One of the best ways to take care of these is with special candies. There are only four different candy colours for this level, so it is relatively easy for you to make combinations and special candies. Also, all of the candies are in the middle of the board, which increases your chances of making a special candy match. *The most useful candies to use on icing are striped and wrapped candies. Also, when making normal matches, try to make them vertically, alongside the columns of icing. This way, you will take out more icing with fewer moves. Part 2: The Conveyor Belt *This level is full of tricky details. One of the most problematic elements about this level is the conveyor belt system. The conveyor belt runs on either side of the board. Unfortunately this is where your ingredients are. *The conveyor belts complicate this level by always moving the ingredients you need. The worst part is that the conveyor belts are situated above the exit portals. In order to get your ingredients, you will need to knock them off the conveyor belt. In order to knock the ingredients off the conveyor belt, you will need to hit the candy below the conveyor belt when the ingredient is closest to the exit portal. This will knock the ingredient below the conveyor belt and shoot it through the exit portal. *The best way to do this is with a horizontal candy. It is the only way to bridge the gap between the main board and the conveyor belt. You can use a striped candy + colour bomb combination too. Part 3: The Chocolate Spawners *The last obstacles you need to worry about are the chocolate spawners. These bad boys will make this game a whole lot more difficult for you if you do not stay on top of them. *Keep on top of the chocolate squares with special candies. There should never be more than three or four chocolate squares on the board. *Chocolate spawners will never spawn chocolate on the conveyor belt. Hence, use this point to devise ways to prevent the chocolate spawners from spawning chocolate on the squares directly below the ingredient dispensers. Trivia *This level has the same exact layout of level 454, except this level has conveyor belts. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 569 Reality icon.png|Level icon